Cherche Atlantis, cherche!
by dexash
Summary: Petite collaboration avec mimilafee en réponse à MacDye et Syla
1. Chapter 1

_Note de Mimi :Voici une petite idée à Atch et moi en réponse à une fic de MacDye et Syla. Après tout, on allée pas les laisser s'amuser toutes seules sur Atlantis. Donc prévoir un crossing-over incessamment sous peu. _

_On vous aura prévenu, quand on nous met les quatre ensembles ça donne !_

Wow ! Même les ouragans à Hawaï sont moins dérangeants. J'espère que je vais m'habituer … Beaux Zyeux à l'horizon ! Blouson noir…C'est un militaire. Zut ! Ah, mais celui se tourne vers nous n'est pas mal du tout.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles, je suis Radek Zelenka...Vous êtes ? »

_Fiou ! Il a un accent à croquer._

Emy s'avance : « Emily Bruneton, astrophysicienne. »

« Christelle Montet, informaticienne »

« Ok. Donc vous, vous n'avez pas été encore affectées. »

« Quoi ? » Exclamation en chœur. Il nous avait bien été précisé que nos affectations seraient parmi la première chose que nous recevrions.

« Du calme…Va falloir aller voir le Dr Weir, pour ça. Je disais donc, les paperasses habituelles, vos quartiers…et vous attendez une seconde, que je finisse avec les autres. »

Je regarde Emy puis nous acquiesçons. On se laisse tomber plus qu'on ne s'assoit sur des escaliers voisins, et je regarde aux alentours.

La salle est splendide. Si toute la cité est comme ça… Puis mon regard tombe sur un petit groupe au niveau supérieur : une femme, pas très grande mais on sent dans son attitude que c'est une leader – probablement une chef d'équipe -, un militaire au cheveux en bataille, qui me tournent le dos. Le troisième, un scientifique, parle en accompagnant ses paroles de force gestes des mains. Je continue mon examen et bam ! Court-circuit neuronal…Quel canon ! Un grand métis, type les-gars-sur-lesquels-je-bavais-étant-ado me regarde bien en face.

_Oups ! grillée…en attendant, il est drôlement bien…Mon chou, tu es à moi…_

Aouh ! Emy a la manie de donner des coups de coude. Et celui-là était particulièrement puissant.

Bon, c'est pas pour dire mais c'est suant toutes ses formalités. Encore heureux que Christelle soit avec moi. Elle a le don de me faire rire tellement fort que mon thé me ressort par les narines.

Trois plombes pour savoir où on est affectées et encore heureux que le scientifique qui nous a annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle soit à croquer. D'ailleurs je sens que cela sera pas désagréable de travailler tard dans les labos avec lui.

Tiens il y a une équipe qui vient de rentrer de mission. D'après les uniformes, il y a un militaire avec des fesses à croquer, une belle femme qui a un physique de combattante et une grande baraque avec un physique à damner une sainte et un scientifique qui parle avec ses mains. Je me demande si Chris le connaît ?

Whahaha quand je la regarde je vois bien qu'elle n'est pas insensible au charme du plus grand mais si elle continue, elle va se faire remarquer. Bon, un petit coup de coude. Ben voila qu'elle sursaute.

« Grrr » Je mime un grognement à l'attention d'Emy, furieuse d'être dérangée en plein remplissage de mirettes.

_Bon sang, il est vraiment…Bon revenons sur Terre._

La porte venait de se couper. Le petit – tiens d'ailleurs c'est quoi sa nationalité ? Alors drapeau… - tchèque revenait vers nous.

« Allez, suivez moi. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, la patronne est loin d'être méchante. »

Au moment où nous mettons les pieds sur le palier, le scientifique de tout à l'heure se met à crier.

« Non mais pourquoi d'autres scientifiques dans mon équipe ! Y en a pas besoin… »

« Rodney ça suffit ! »

La seconde femme – uniforme rouge celle-là – le fait taire, et les entraîne dans une salle qui doit être la salle de briefing. Salle ou le docteur Zelenka nous pousse moins de deux secondes après.

_Miam ! Il est encore mieux de près…_

« Bonjour ! Mesdemoiselles Bruneton et Montet, je suppose. »

Nous avons chacune acquiescé l'énoncé de notre nom.

« Je suis le Dr Elizabeth Weir, dirigeante de cette cité. Voici le lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard… » Le militaire lève la main. « ..Voici Teyla Emmagan et Ronon Dex. » La seconde femme incline la tête et le grand baraqué grogne un bonjour.

« Le grincheux, c'est le Dr Rodney McKay, scientifique en chef de la cité et accessoirement votre supérieur direct. » Le colonel Sheppard a terminé avec les présentations.

« Je ne veux pas d'autres scientifiques dans mon équipe ! Et encore moins de femmes. »

Les quatre femmes présentent froncent les sourcils. Le militaire, nous voyant, ne peut retenir un petit sourire. Quand au baraqué – Ronon - , son regard va de l'une à l'autre, nous examinant sous toutes les coutures.

Mais c'en est trop.

« Dites donc, Dr McKay j'espère que votre talent au lit est plus développé que vos relations humaines.»

Tiens voilà le petit chou qui revient.

« Allez, suivez moi. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, la patronne est loin d'être méchante. »

C'est une patronne quoi. Dès que l'on s'approche des autres on attend le scientifique de l'autre équipe qui s'égosille. J'écoute à moitié. On nous pousse dans une salle où trône une immense table et des sièges où sont installés l'équipe de retour ainsi qu'une femme portant un t-shirt rouge et ayant l'air tendu.

Merde ! Mon nom ! Hocher la tête et se mettre à écouter. Elle est en train de faire les présentations. Trognon le militaire. Je vois tout de suite son côté GI Joe.

« Je ne veux pas d'autres scientifiques dans mon équipe ! Et encore moins de femmes. »

Il est gonflé ! Ce n'est pas comme si on n'était pas devant lui.

« Dites donc, Dr McKay j'espère que votre talent au lit est plus développé que vos relations humaines. »

Elle a raison là. Elle lui a bien cloué le bec.

« Je suis d'accord avec elle mais si vous voulez on peut voter ça de façon démocratique. Que tout ceux qui trouvent que le Dr McKay devrait nous présenter des excuses lèvent la main. »

Je lève la main, Chris aussi ainsi que Teyla et Elizabeth. Je tourne mon regard et je lance un sourire charmeur en direction des trois autres hommes. Ils lèvent la main. On se tourne tous vers le Dr Mc Kay qui devient une jolie couleur de fushia. Il regarde les trois hommes.

« Bande de traîtres !

« Mc Kay, elle attendent, lance le colonel. »

« Je vous prie de m'excuser. »

Oh le pauvre il y a l'air déconfit, il faut veiller à entretenir les relations aux seins d'une équipe. Bon je vais lui passer un peu de pommade.

« On vous excuse Dr Mc Kay. On vous promets d'être le plus efficace possible. »

Je lui décoche mon plus beau sourire. Ah voilà, il sourit également. Tout va bien dans le monde merveilleux des bisousnours. Tiens en parlant de bisous, Chris voudrait bien en faire un à Ronon. Il va falloir que je la surveille.

« Dr Weir, avez-vous encore besoin de nous ? »

Le Dr Weir – notre chef à tous si j'ai bien compris – acquiesce.

« J'en ai encore pour quelques minutes. »

Rodney se renfonce dans son fauteuil en râlant.

« Bon, le Colonel Carter avait mis une note dans vos dossiers respectifs. »

_Gloups. _

Je regarde Emy et là j'ai franchement peur. On va dire que mon dossier n'est pas forcément exemplaire. Je ne suis pas militaire, mais mon insubordination est connue de tous au SGC.

« Voyons voir. Mademoiselle Bruneton, excellente au tir, en Judo et en Yoga … »

J'entends le colonel souffler à ses voisins qu'il s'agit d'un sport de combat terrien.

Comment peuvent-ils ne pas connaître les sports terriens ? Ah mais oui, c'est vrai. Ce sont tous les deux des Pégasiens.

« Mademoiselle Montet, votre dossier est éloquent. Vous devriez bien vous entendre avec le Colonel, c'est lui aussi un champion de l'indiscipline. »

_Et merde ! Pour me refaire une réputation c'est raté._

Je jete un œil craintif vers le-dit colonel, avant de reporter mon attention vers le Dr Weir.

« Karaté, Aikido, Kendo…Ah, je vois aussi que vous pouvez rivaliser avec les Marines en combat au corps à corps…Vous avez réussi avec brio le stage spécialisé … »

Là je n'ai plus peur, je rougis.

_Pas la peine d'étaler ça …Allez pitié…_

Je n'écoute plus ce qu'elle raconte. J'ai fait l'erreur de tourner une seconde les yeux vers Ronon, et mon regard se retrouve presque prisonnier d'un regard mi-intrigué, mi-amusé.

_On dirait qu'il se demande à quelle sauce il va nous manger…_

Je ne peux réprimer un léger frisson, malheureusement capté par Emy.

_Pfff ca va être ma fête…_

Chris n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Il va vraiment falloir que je la surveille, peut être qu'elle nous couve un truc. Ah non ! Elle va pas me faire faux bon pour le premier jour quand même.

« Bon mesdemoiselles, je crois que les présentations sont suffisantes. Je vais laisser le Dr Zelenka vous montrer vos chambres pendant que vous SGA1 vous allez pouvoir aller vous détendre. »

Beuh pourquoi que Zelenka, les autres ne peuvent pas rester ? Vite trouver un truc !

« Vous pouvez nous indiquez le gymnase et le stand de tir. Car si Chris est comme moi, j'ai hâte de me défouler un peu. La journée a été longue. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous ferais visiter la cité après vous avoir montrer vos quartiers. »

Non ! Partez pas. Et John qui me lance un regard désolé. Beuh Chris a l'air aussi déconfite que moi. Bon c'est pas grave, on les retrouvera demain.

Et voilà, qu'on prend des directions opposées, le SGA1 et nous. Remarque suivre le tchèque ce n'est pas mal non plus. Demain est un autre jour.


	2. Chapter 2

Ah ! Superbe ce lever de soleil. Emy étant bien plus marmotte que moi, je suis sure qu'elle dort encore. Et si j'allais me balader en attendant qu'elle se lève ?

Je mets quoi ? Je vais pas me balader en uniforme à 7..ah non six heures et demie du matin…Allez hop, un jogging. Ne pas oublier…la radio. Le Dr Zelenka nous l'a conseillé car il parait que les nouveaux se perdent souvent.

J'enchaîne couloirs et escaliers, avant d'émerger à l'un des points les plus hauts de la cité.

Waouw c'est splendide ! Je restais un moment là-bas, sur un immense balcon, à enchaîner mes katas.

Ensuite, je m'installe en tailleur, je ferme les yeux. Le vent, les vagues…quelqu'un s'approche

« Un peu d'eau ? »

« Bonjour Colonel. Volontiers » Je ne me suis pas encore retourné. Je le fais, pour me retrouver face à DEUX personnes. Youpi !! Ronon est là aussi ! Mais on peut pas dire que je sois à mon avantage…

J'accepte la gourde lancée par Ronon et avale une longue gorgée. En les observant un peu plus attentivement, je remarque que le Colonel est complètement en sueur, alors que Ronon, lui, transpire à peine.

« Vous venez de vous entraîner ? »

« Jogging. »

« Ronon vous a laissé sur place on dirait. »

« Hé, c'est un coureur…Il court très vite, sans mauvais jeux de mots. »

Je souris, et me rappelle soudain que j'ai une astrophysicienne à réveiller.

« Je dois aller réveiller Emy. Désolé, messieurs. »

Le beau colonel me lance un sourire charmeur.

_Désolé, moi je préfère les armoires à glace aux GI Joe…_

« Si vous nous laissez le temps de nous rendre présentable, on peut prendre le petit déjeuner tous les trois…enfin quatre le temps de réveiller votre amie. »

« D'accord… »

Je suis les deux beaux gosses jusqu'à la zone des quartiers, et vais tambouriner à la porte d'Emy, juste à côté de mes quartiers.

Je suis encore dans mes rêves. De beaux rêves remplis de gâteaux au chocolat et d'hommes charmants. Et là, j'attend des coups. J'ouvre un oeil, puis deux. Ca tambourine toujours, il va falloir que je me lève. Je m'étire tout en souplesse et je me motive pour me lever. J'ouvre.

« Aaaaaah ! »

Je me gratte la tête, c'est Chris mais pourquoi elle gueule comme ça si tôt le matin.

« M'enfin Chris gueule pas comme ça si tôt le matin ? »

« Mais t'as vu ta tête ! »

Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma tête dans ma glace et je comprends mieux. Hier soir je me suis endormie après ma douche sur une copie de Sciences et Vie. Et maintenant, j'ai l'article sur les bonobos imprimé sur la joue gauche.

« Et merde ! C'est pas drôle Chris ! »

Elle est morte de rire.

« Bon je vais me doucher. Tu voulais quoi ? »

Elle trépigne sur place. On dirait que c'est la veille de Noël pour elle.

« Le colonel Sheppard nous as invité à déjeuner. »

« Et c'est ça qui te mets dans cet état ? »

« Il y aura Ronon. » Et elle se met à sauter sur place.

« C'est bon j'ai compris. Je prends ma douche et on y va. Installe toi, je serais rapide. Je ne me sécherais même pas les cheveux juste pour toi. »

« Merci. » Elle me saute au cou. Elle est adorable. Je la regarde style maman compatissante et j'attrape ma serviette et cet immonde uniforme.

« Je reviens, soit sage. »

« Oui maman, mais moi je vais me doucher…j'ai été courir, et faire deux ou trois katas. A tout à l'heure ! »

Pendant qu'elle va vers sa salle de bains, je sors de ses quartiers et me précipite vers les miens juste à côté.

Cinq minutes, et je ressors de la douche. Les cheveux ? Hop, un petit chignon. J'enfile l'uniforme. Les treillis sont pratiques, mais qu'est-ce que c'est moche !

Un quart d'heure de plus et je tambourine à nouveau à la porte d'Emy.

Je vois à sa tête que je l'ai encore fait sursauter.

« Merci maman ! » je lui fais avec un clin d'œil. On part vers le mess. Ca donne faim de faire tous ces kilomètres d'un bout à l'autre de cette cité.

On entre toutes les deux dans le mess. Contrairement aux couloirs un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, il est plein de monde.

On se remplit deux plateaux, et je me retourne, un peu avant Emy pour repérer le Colonel et Ronon. Et là, j'avise un scientifique bougon qui a visiblement la même destination que nous.

_J'en connais une qui va être contente …_

« Psst Emy ! regarde un peu par là-bas ! »

Je lève la tête et j'aperçois le Dr Mc Kay. Bof, lui non plus à pas l'air d'être du matin. Je pose mon thé sur mon plateau et je prends des agrumes pour faire le plein de vitamines.

Chris semble avoir manger un kangourou et moi je traîne des pieds. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et je lui sors ma phrase fétiche.

« Veux pas y aller. »

« Mais si, mais si. Allez viens. Le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée. »

On s'avance vers la table où se trouve le colonel, Ronon et maintenant le Dr Mc Kay.

« Bonjour messieurs. »

Même son bonjour est de bonne humeur.

« Jour tout le monde. »

« Mesdemoiselles. Installez-vous ».

Ouais c'est sympa, mais Chris a prit la seule place qui n'était pas à côté de Rodney. Elle est déjà en pleine contemplation devant Ronon. Bon je m'installe. Je vais commencer mon petit déj. Au menu, thé blanc et agrumes mon cocktail préféré.

« Faites attention avec vos agrumes. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'y suis allergique »

« Bah tant que vous m'embrassez pas, ça devrait aller Dr Mc Kay. Et je vous trouverai un peu cavalier de le faire dès le premier jour alors que vous ne m'avez pas encore offert d'aller prendre un café. »

Tiens encore version fuschia.


End file.
